La solución siempre estuvo delante de sus narices
by S Hackett
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde lo del hospital. Ellie se entera de la verdad por el propio Joel, que ya no puede guardar el secreto, y finalmente hablarán sobre todo lo que él le prohibió durante el juego a la vez que Tommy y su gente encuentran algo que empujará a la gente a buscar la luz una vez más... ¡Pero la luz ya no existe! [JoelxEllie como Padre/Hija]


**The Last of Us**

**Ni la historia ni los personajes de The Last of Us me pertenecen. Todo lo nombrado pertecene a Naughty Dog (ídolos xD).**

**Aclaración 1: ¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, ¡gracias por pasar por aquí! ¡Espero que les guste lo que voy a ir escribiendo para este fic! ¡Les diré esto desde el principio: este NO es un fic donde Joel y Ellie son pareja! ¡Para mí, el lazo que los une está hecho de amor, sí, pero no de deseo! Recuerden, como dije en la descripción de mi fic: "Padre/Hija". Así que si entraron a este fic porque no entendieron o no vieron esa parte de la descripción, debo decirles, lamentablemente, que están en el lugar equivocado. Si sí entendieron, o sí vieron, que dije eso, ¡entonces siéntanse bienvenidos a mi fic! =)**

**Aclaración 2: Este fic no es sólo sobre la vida que llevan tras dos años de lo del hospital de Salt Lake City. Habrá peleas, habrá gente infectada, habrá accidentes y muertes. Todo lo que tienen que hacer si quieren esa clase de escenas en este fic, es esperar. No mucho, de hecho, puesto que pondré una escenita en el próximo capítulo. Por lo demás, esta historia, yo creo, les gustará, será interesante, mucho… Espero. En este capítulo, Ellie se enterará de la verdad.**

**Aclaración 3: Si ven algún error en el comportamiento de los personajes, háganmelo saber, ¿sí?**

**Capítulo 1**

**La luz brilla un poco más**

Joel se despertó repentinamente. Miró alrededor y divisó a Ellie, entre las oscuridad de la madrugada, a unos pocos centímetros de él en la cama. Suspiró. Había estado teniendo la pesadilla sobre la muerte de Sarah otra vez.

"Después de veintidós años…", pensó amargamente.

-Maldición…-tomó el vaso cerca de él, en la mesita de noche, y tomó algo de agua antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el baño.-Maldición.-repitió mientras se lavaba la cara con más agua.-Maldición.-dijo una vez más mientras volvía al dormitorio para chequear que Ellie siguiera durmiendo y que estuviera tranquila.

Joel fue a la cocina, aún en construcción, y tomó el martillo y el clavo que había dejado sobre la mesa la noche anterior antes de irse a dormir con Ellie cuando ella clamó estar muerta de sueño y dijo penosamente que quería compañía porque no quería tener pesadillas. Sin haber dicho que tendría pesadillas igualmente, él había accedido.

El extremo silencio que hay le dice que nadie en el vecindario está despierto, pero no haría mucho ruido. Sólo unos pocos golpes con el martillo y eso sería todo.

Miró a la foto que quería colgar en la pared y suspiró. Ver a Sarah de nuevo era duro. Verla todos los días al despertar sería muy duro… Pero también gratificante. Le recordaba de buenos tiempos. Al menos, hoy día tenía a Ellie, que era como Sarah… O quizá la quería más de lo que había querido a Sarah.

Apartó los pensamientos y mantuvo la foto en alto, aproximó el clavo y lo sostuvo con firmeza mientras le daba golpes no muy fuertes con el martillo. Uno, dos, tres, una cuarta y una quinta vez… Hecho.

Tras terminar, escuchó pasos que venían del dormitorio, y mientras se giraba para mirar, vio a Ellie caminando hacia él sin prisa.

(Nota: para que no se pierda la esencia de la relación entre Joel y Ellie, si bien los diálogos estarán todos en español, escribiré el apodo de Ellie en inglés: "baby girl")

-Ey, baby girl.-susurró cuando ella pasó sus brazos por su cintura y se abrazó a él.-¿Qué tal estás? Es muy temprano para que estés despierta.-

-Púdrete, Joel.-dijo como una momia.

-Sí, lo sabía.-

Joel se agachó una poco, la agarró de la parte posterior de sus rodillas y de su espalda, y la alzó en sus brazos.

Ellie acomodó cuidadosamente su cabeza en el hombro de Joel, cerca de su cuello, parpadeando perezosamente un par de veces mientras lo hacía.

-No, no sabes nada…-dijo, de nuevo, como una momia.-No tienes idea…-pero entonces su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, y tras un momento, se durmió.

-¿Segura?-

Joel caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó, estirándole a lo largo del cómodo asiento y poniendo la cabeza de la chica en su regazo. Como no tenía nada más que hacer ahora que había colgado la foto en la pared, podría descansar y pasar tiempo con Ellie.

La miró mientras dejaba que su mano se moviera casi involuntariamente, acariciando la frente de su "hija postiza" hasta la parte superior de su cabeza. Era tan hermosa, tanto como su hija Sarah… Joel cerró los ojos y suspiró, de alguna extraña manera, en paz.

"Te amo tanto, Ellie.", pensó antes de acariciar su frente y su mejilla.

Él había perdido casi toda la humanidad que alguna vez había tenido. Tenía miedo de que, por decírselo a ella, la pusiera en riesgo. Pero era una estupidez, por supuesto. Nadie en el pueblo tenía algo en contra suya o de ella, y desde que los Luciérnagas estaban todos muertos, o, al menos, de camino a su extinción, ni él ni ella tenían nada de lo que temer, salvo los infectados.

De pronto, Ellie se mueve involuntariamente, rápido, y frunce el ceño después de poner cara de miedo. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Joel sabe que no debería, pero aun así la despierta con unos sacudones.

-Ey.-dijo cuando ella abrió la boca para bostezar y se agarra la frente, la cual él agarra también para hacerle saber que está ahí para ella.-¿Qué estabas soñando?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Alguna clase de porquería... Había médicos tratando de abrirme la cabeza.-se quejó repulsivamente.

-Era sólo un sueño, preciosa.-le susurró mientras se forzaba a sonreír.-Veo que no puedes dormir. Así que, ¿qué dices de salir a cazar, eh?

-Suena genial…-dijo, todavía medio dormida.-Pero primero hazme un poco de chocolate caliente, ¿sí? Esta mierda de invierno me congela.-

-¿Por qué no te lo haces tú misma, niña perezosa?-la provocó Joel.

-¿Niña perezosa?-preguntó quietamente, con sus ojos todavía cerrados; golpeó el pecho de Joel suavemente.-¿Ese es mi nuevo apodo?-

-No, tú eres mi baby girl.-dijo alegremente besando su frente.

-Eso creía. ¡Ahora ve a hacerme chocolate caliente, sirviente!-se puso en pie, agarró un cojín del sofá y le golpeó la cabeza a Joel con él, haciendo que caiga de lado sobre el asiento, todo rápidamente.

Ambos rieron mientras él agarraba otro cojín y lo usaba para defenderse de sus ataques.

-¡Quieto ahí! ¡Voy a enseñarte respeto, imbécil!-Ellie le pegó en las piernas, en el estómago, en el pecho y finalmente en su cara cuando él bajó el cojín para cubrir el golpe al pecho.

-¡Sigue soñando, princesa!-

Joel le lanzó el cojín, tomó otro y se lo lanzó también, luego corrió hacia ella y la agarró por la cintura, tirándola al suelo por el envión.

Ellie golpeó el piso y dejó escapar un gemido de dolor, pero siguió riéndose. Joel se dejó caer a su lado y ninguno de ellos paró de reír por un rato.

-¿Sabes?-empezó ella, hablando lento y claro por primera vez.- Quiero que sepas… Que eres lo más cercano que jamás he tenido a un padre.-suspiró y miró a Joel, que la observaba también, sonriendo levemente.-Tú, Joel, eres la única familia que me queda.-Ellie le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera.

-Y, eh…-mágicamente, él logró forzarse a hablar por una vez.-Quiero que sepas que… Tú eres como una hija para mí. Mi pequeña… Baby girl. Y que…-se quedó mudo por unos segundos, y Ellie le apretó la mano.

-Tranquilo.-le susurró.-No tienes que…-

-Pero quiero.-respondió mirándola a los ojos.-Maldición. Es difícil de decir. La última vez que lo dije, se lo dije a Sarah.-suspiró y la miró fijamente.-Quiero que sepas que te amo, Ellie.-le acarició la mejilla.

Ellie se acercó más a él y lo abrazó amorosamente.

-Yo te amo también… Papá.-le susurró al oído.

Joel sintió algo olvidado reanimándose en su interior. Dejó escapar una lágrima de felicidad y parpadeó.

Pensó acerca de la mentira que le había dado dos años atrás tras volver de Salt Lake City cuando ella pidió que le dijera la verdad. Sabía que no podría guardar el secreto por siempre. Que algún día tendría que contarle la verdad.

Ahora mismo, estaba muy seguro de que Tommy no la dejaría salir de la ciudad. Que María la retendría si trataba de escapar. Que ambos la cuidarían si quería dejar a Joel solo.

Pero también estaba seguro de que Ellie no lo dejará, incluso si se entera de la verdad. Habían pasado ya dos años desde aquel acontecimiento terrorífico. Ellie jamás volvió a hablar de Marlene, pero Joel sabía que la recordaba.

-Ellie…-empezó.-Hay algo que necesito decirte. Algo que simplemente ya no puedo ocultarte.

La chica lo miró con cierta curiosidad.

-Ya me dijiste que me amas, ¿ahora vas a pedirme matrimonio?-se burló con una sonrisa.

Joel bufó. Pedirle matrimonio, sí, como si fuera un pedófilo.

-No, no.-dijo con seriedad.-Es… Vas a querer matarme. Pero por favor prométeme que no te alejarás de mí una vez que te lo diga.-

-Joel, estás asustándome.-dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Por favor.-le susurró; ese "por favor" la alertó: realmente era algo serio, porque él nunca había dicho "por favor".-Prométeme que te quedarás cerca de mí.-

Ellie puso su mano sobre la de Joel y la apretó levemente.

-Lo prometo.-dijo quedamente.

Joel suspiró. Había sido terriblemente difícil mentirle por aquel entonces, ahora era muchísimo más difícil decirle la verdad. La apretó contra él, temiendo que se fuera después de que le dijese lo que quería decirle. Pero si no lo hacía ahora, no lo haría nunca, por lo que juntó fuerzas para enfrentarla y dejar que las palabras fueran dichas.

-Te mentí.-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?-dijo ella confusa.-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Marlene y los Luciérnagas.-susurró dificultosamente después de un rato.

Los ojos de Ellie se abrieron como platos. Se sentó en el suelo, lo miró directo a los ojos y encontró la verdad. Joel no estaba mintiendo. Pudo verlo a través de sus ojos, de su expresión. Ella había estado sospechándolo por los últimos dos años, pero también había estado deseando que fuera solo una estúpida y errónea suposición.

-¿Por qué?-gimió, temblando.

-Hay una explicación, Ellie, ¡por favor escúchame!-dijo Joel enderezándose; la chica cabeceó positivamente despacio, sintiéndose traicionada.-Ese sueño que estabas teniendo antes… Sucedió. De verdad iba a pasarte eso. Esos médicos que ves en sueños realmente iban a…-se detuvo repentinamente, pero habló de nuevo, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella era lo suficientemente grande.-El Cordyceps toma control sobre el cerebro, lo sabes, ¿no?-ella afirmó con la cabeza, y entonces él siguió hablando.-Marlene ordenó a los médicos que tomaran tu cerebro y lo usaran para crear una vacuna usando… Ingeniería inversa, creo que dijo.-le explicó despacio.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Ellie, completamente helada por la revelación.

-No tengo idea.-admitió.-Ya había perdido una hija por culpa del Cordyceps, no pensaba perder otra. Ni bien Marlene se fue, maté al soldado que me escoltaba una vez que supe de él dónde te habían llevado. Maté a todos los malditos Luciérnagas en mi camino. Reconozco que fue estúpido, temerario e incluso un exceso de egoísmo, ¡pero no podía dejar que te mataran!-

-¡Tú mismo dijiste una vez que a veces unos pocos deben morir para salvar una cantidad mayor de gente!-gritó llorando; Joel intentó tomarle en sus brazos de nuevo, pero se contuvo.

-¡Sé lo que dije!-

-¡¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste morir para que el mundo se salvara?! ¡El precio era insignificante!-

-¡Eres mi baby girl, ¿cómo iba a dejarte sola?!-a Joel no le importaban las lágrimas cortando sus rudas mejillas.-Maté incluso a los médicos.-susurró.-Cuando entré a Cirugía y te vi en esa cama, sedada, me temí lo peor. Los médicos intentaron detenerme… Los maté rápido. Sin vacilar. Entonces te alcé en brazos y corrí tan rápido como pude. Alcancé el ascensor mientras hacía lo posible por esquivar las balas de los soldados que me perseguían. Y cuando alcancé el subnivel, Marlene apareció. Como hice con los solados, la maté sin dudarlo. Estoy seguro de que habría venido tras de ti.-

-¡Haciendo eso condenaste al mundo entero!-dijo, con miedo, odio y extrema confusión.

-¡Pero eres mi hija, y yo…!-

-¡Eso no te da derecho!-lloró ella, aún congelada en su lugar.-¡Por todo lo que sé, soy más útil muerta que viva!-

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-Joel gritó más fuerte que ella, mucho más fuerte que ella.-Dime algo, Ellie.-agregó, tratando de calmarse.-¿No te gusta vivir aquí? ¿Conmigo, Tommy, Maria y todos los que has ido conociendo?-

-Estos dos años han sido los mejores de mi vida.-confesó ella.-Contigo cuidándome, aprendiendo a nadar y tocar la guitarra, cazando para comer, peleando por los viejos hombres y mujeres de aquí que no pueden moverse, ¡y todo lo que hacemos! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme semejante cosa?!-Ellie lloró más y más, enterrando su cara entre sus manos.

-Si te hubiera dejado morir aquella vez, no habrías vivido nada de eso.-dijo Joel dolorosamente.-Piénsalo, ¿realmente eres de más uso muerta que viva?-dijo, tan rápido que ella apenas entendió.

-Pero… El resto del mundo…-

-¿El resto del mundo?-preguntó Joel quedamente, de repente sin aliento.-¡La mayoría eligió ser como David antes que como nosotros!-dijo repentinamente.-¡Y los cazadores! Piensa en ellos, ¿de verdad crees que se merecen ser salvados?-

-No puedo decir que sí.-terminó por decir Ellie.-Pero Marlene y los Luciérnagas…-

-¡Son todos la misma mierda, Ellie! ¡Si no quieres verlo de ese modo, velo de este otro: era ellos o tú! ¡Además, no había ninguna seguridad de que funcionaría como se esperaba!-Joel la tomó de los hombros, aunque ella no se había movido ni pensaba hacerlo.-¡E incluso si lo hubiera habido, no habría dejado que te hicieran nada!-tomó su mochila de debajo del sofá, buscó un par de grabadoras y se las tendió a Ellie.-Escúchalas. Eran de Marlene.-

Tras haber escuchado todas las horribles cosas que su ex madre suplente había dicho, el odio que repentinamente por ella hizo que rompiera las grabadoras con sus manos desnudas.

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo, llena tanto de odio como de ganas de llorar.

Él puso sus manos en las mejillas de la chica y las apretó mientras le alzaba la cara.

-No puedo perderte.-le confesó.-¿Reuerdas que te dije "siempre encuentras algo por lo que luchar"? Yo lucho por ti, Ellie. Te mueres, yo muero. Mira, piénsalo de esta manera, y sabrás de verdad qué pensar: si hubiera sido al revés… Si yo fuera el inmune y tú la traficante que me escolta hasta Salt Lake City… Habiendo vivido todo lo que tú y yo hemos vivido juntos… ¿Me habrías dejado atrás para que muriera? ¿Me habrías dejado morir por alguna especie de estúpido "bien mayor"?-

La niña se quedó quieta un momento, shockeada, y entonces enterró su cabeza en su cuello, llorando silenciosamente.

-¡Mierda! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No lo habría podido soportar!-siguió llorando, y aumentaba su apriete sobre su cuello a cada momento que pasaba.- ¡Oh, Joel! ¡Esto es… Tan bueno y tan malo!-

Joel sonrió dolorosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no iba a irse a ninguna parte.

-Vamos, Ellie.-le dijo un rato después, habiendo acariciado su cabello mientras lloraba.- Te haré ese chocolate caliente.-le susurró suavemente al oído; ella cabeceó afirmativamente.-Y luego nos vamos de caza.-

* * *

-Quieta.-le dijo, agachándose tras un árbol.

Ellie no le prestó atención. Ya había cazado antes. Recordó ese invierno durante el cual ella había tenido que cazar para asegurarse de que los dos pudieran comer.

Tensó el arco y sostuvo la flecha con fuerza-

-No oses moverte, maldito mapache.-susurró.-Lo tengo.-dijo para Joel.-¿Tienes al otro?-

-Sí.-Joel apuntó con el rifle al castor cerca del río.

-A esta distancia…-calculó Ellie.-Cuenta un segundo después de que suelto la flecha y dispara.-

-Veamos si has mejorado en esto.-Joel esperó por unos veinte segundos a que ella lanzara el flechazo, pero no lo hizo, razón por la cual se puso a observarla.-¿A qué estás esperando, eh?-susurró.

-A que te distraigas.-dijo Ellie burlonamente antes de liberar el apriete sobre la flecha.

Joel se movió como un rayo, apuntó y disparó, apenas dándole al animal, pero, incluso así, matándolo.

La flecha de Ellie rompió el cuello del mapache al mismo tiempo que la bala del rifle de Joel rajó el estómago del castor, dejando que las entrañas se desparramaran en el suelo.

-¡Buena reacción!-dijo la chica burlona y alegremente al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia los cuerpos.

* * *

**Bueno, gente, ¡hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo! Por favor, ¡háganme saber si no están de acuerdo con los comportamientos de mis personajes o cualquier otra cosa! ¡Y por favor, lean y dejen un review!**


End file.
